


Air

by morgianalefay



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anal, Blood, M/M, and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgianalefay/pseuds/morgianalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Just a little heart warmer. Side story to Silent revolution, can be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of it, maybe I'll elaborate it later. You know. Busy life. Philosphy exams. PhD. Things like that.

Iason never noticed the day the summer came. Living in air-conditioned halls of glass buildings filled with artificial light, he hardly distinguished the day from the night. Iason never missed the moment Riki's skin turned brown. First his face, then hands and arms, and upper side of chest, as the mongrel replaced a t-shirt with a tank top. And finally, his whole body, the very first day he would fall asleep naked on the balcony. Riki's body caught a tan in a blink of an eye.

Iason stood in their bedroom silently for long minutes, looking at Riki's body in a dim light of two full-moons, and he noticed mongrel's body was darker than the day he left. And so, Iason knew the summer came.

It was the middle of the night. He'd just come back from two days business trip to Nesk Mountains. He could see Riki had sleeping problems, since the sheets were completely messed up. The Blondie lay down carefully, to avoid being noticed. But the mongrel sensed his presence and turned around to put an arm around Blondie's waist.

"Lets go somewhere," Riki said, not opening his eyes. His eyelids were puffed, another proof of sleeping problems.

"Where?" Iason asked.

"Some place windy," he murmured.

It sounded hardly logical, but Iason knew what Riki meant. Raised in ruined buildings with leaky windows and warped door, spending half of his youthful years in the open-air, Riki felt uncomfortable with high-class air-conditioners which created a perfectly still atmosphere. The air here seemed immobilised, he would say. Heavy. Dead.

So, Iason took Riki to the sea-side, assuming that the sound of waves would do the trick. It did.

***

He fucked Riki on the low bed placed directly in fornt of wide open terrace door. The terrace was connected with the beach, and Iason was quite sure by the end of the weekend, the sand would be everywhere, including bed. But he was too busy with fucking right now to worry.

Iason's hand pinned both of Riki's above his head. He kissed the mongrel's neck, then collarbone,  moving south towards a nipple. The other hand played with boy's cock. He sucked Riki's nipple, violently squeezing his penis in the same time, maybe a bit too hard, because Riki shuddered, instinctively trying to move away. And since Riki's nipple was in Iason's mouth, it got jabbed by Iason's cuspid tooth. Warm copper of blood filled Iason's mouth. It wasn't planned, but it would be shame not to use it. Not stopping his thrusts, Iason moved up to Riki's face, leaving a trace of blood as he licked the skin on the way. He kissed the boy violently, filling his mouth with his own blood, causing a deep growl. The Blondie moved Riki's knee up in order to fuck him deeper, as the mongrel tongue thirstily wiped the remains of his own blood from the inside of Blondie's mouth.

***

Riki laughed out loud, trying to even his breath after orgasm. Iason collapsed on him, head on mongrel's belly.

"That was the one of the year," he said, still breathless. His hand was playing with Iason's hair.

"Counting from the 1st of January or during the last twelve months?" the Blondie asked. He moved himself up a bit, to reach for an ice cube from the champagne cooler. He circled Riki's nipple with the ice, to prevent it from swelling.

"You and your God-dammed accuracy." He laughed again, and the laugh was broken by a hiss from the cold feeling on his chest.

"Are you complaining?"

"Me?" He grinned. "Most certainly not."

***

Riki slept like a stone the whole night. It gave Iason some time to do some remote work. He himself found the sound of waves, the feeling of wind and the cries of gulls slightly annoying. Too irregular. But he was able to understand Rki's sentiment. The sound was the proof of the movement and the movement was the most primal proof of life. Aristotle believed that the presence of movement in the world was the proof of God's existence. The unmoved mover.

He made coffee in the morning, spontaneously deciding on taking ice cream dessert out of the refrigerator. One on the things he'd learned from Riki, there was no good reason not to eat for breakfast what you were supposed to eat after dinner. The heavy aroma of coffee filled the room and Riki started stretching out, woken up by the scent and noise. Opening one eye, he saw Iason standing above him with coffee and ice cream on the silver tray.

"I love you," he said.

Iason slowly put the tray at the night stand and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you realize," he started, placing his hand at Riki's thigh, "this is the first time you've said it?"

Riki bliniked. "Really?"

"You've let me feel it of course" Iason said slowly, "but you've never actually said it."

Riki blinked again, and again, his brow tighten in focus. Then sat up, and coupled Iason's face in his hands.

"I love you. For your strength , and your courage and your vision. I love you for your faith in me. For being the rock I can always rely on. For not giving up. For not giving _me_ up."

Iason crushed Riki's lips with his; pushing him back on the bed, he plastered they bodies together. The coffee went cold, and the ice-cream melted.

 


End file.
